


Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [7]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pure Smut, human sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: Human Sides AUAfter a long day, the tired boyfriends come home and decide to lighten the mood.





	Nowhere Else I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Legit porn with no plot I just wanted smut.
> 
> Pairing: Polysanders/LAMP - Definitely Romantic.

It started with a quick peck on the cheek. That peck soon reached lips for a kiss. A quick kiss quickly grew more and more heated and soon got them to where they were now. Hands roaming over unclothed skin and lips trailing not far behind. Quiet sighs that had morphed into lewd noises that sent blood rushing to all the right places. Flushed, warm skin and absolutely crimson lips made hearts melt and sing. There was no place they'd rather be than here, in this moment with each other. There's nothing they'd want more.

One of their combined favourite things about this was taking turns. Currently, Patton was straddling Logan's hips while kissing his bare chest, grinding down onto his clothed erection. Virgil was going after Logan's neck while Roman's hands roamed all over his pale body. Patton ground down particularly hard and Logan couldn't help the sound that escaped him, "ooh, Pat, hnn..." Smirking, Patton tapped Virgil's shoulder to signal him to stop so he could unclothe himself and Logan. Virgil had nodded and roughly turned to Roman, capturing his lips and doing down on him, making Roman hum.

When Logan and Patton were left in only their boxers, as Roman and Virgil already were, they returned to their position from before. That is until Roman pulled Virgil away so he could have a turn with Logan. Virgil simply moved to accommodate and grabbed Patton's chin and gently pulled his face from Logan's chest, kissing him with a fiery passion. Patton ground down onto Logan's hips again and he moaned out, breaking his and Roman's kiss for a moment, "aah," Patton smirked, breaking his kiss with Virgil so he could remove his and Logan's boxers.

Once removed, Patton carefully positioned himself over Logan's length and inserted it inside of himself. Both Patton and Logan moaned together, a stammer of each other's names and incoherent sounds. Virgil reached for Patton's dick as soon as he bottomed out on Logan's hips, pumping it in time with the others thrusting pace. Roman deepened their kiss and his hands began to roam the expanse of Virgil's body again. Virgil's free hand did the same, taking in every ridge of Roman's sculpted muscles.

Virgil knew he wasn't the skinniest of people, he was well aware and well insecure about it. Somehow, Patton's "dad-bod" was one of the most attractive things Virgil has ever seen, even with the stretch marks, puppy-like belly and love-handles that they all adored so much, yet he was one to be insecure about his own stomach and hips. However, as Roman's hands gripped and squeezed everything they could, rubbing his hands delicately over his belly and pinching the fat there, Virgil knew that Roman loved him anyway.

It was a funny story actually, how Roman had one day admitted that Patton and Virgil's slightly chubby bellies turned him on because it showed him they were healthy. Surprisingly, Roman loved to cook and he loved to watch them eat, Patton's chubby cheeks covered in food because he was a messy eater and Virgil making these inappropriate sounds and moaning about how good the food was made Roman very happy...but also very horny because he loved their bodies so much. He had also proclaimed in the sweetest way that he loved Logan's body, whom of which was actually insecure. He was naturally skinny and lanky, so among the other three, he stood out, being tallest.

Logan had gotten all shy and flustered, asking Roman why and suddenly being picked up by his bum and placed on Roman's shoulder. "Because then I can do that!" Roman said, smiling brightly at how Logan's eyes widened and he'd rushed out a stammered, "put me down!" Patton was a personal fan of tracing every crevice on Logan's torso, delicately mapping the plane of Logan's chest, tracing along visible collar bones and waving over every ribs edge. Patton did the same with Roman's muscles, every crevice was marked.

That train of thought was broken, however, by Roman moaning through their kiss, "ha, ha, Pat, ooh..." Virgil looked down to see Patton's hand on Roman's hardened erection, working his magic. Everyone was thoroughly surprised when Patton had shown them how kinky he was and how skilled he was with his hands and body. He knew exactly what he was doing. Virgil's eyes went over to Logan, who was dazed, flushed crimson and panting heavily, some drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. He also noticed the sticky substance (he knew exactly what it was) all over his lower abdomen. Patton had removed himself from riding Logan.

With a whistle, he gained Patton's attention and gestured to his cock and then to his mouth. Patton nodded eagerly, hunger, lust-filled heart metaphorically in his eyes. They had now switched their position significantly, Virgil with all of Patton in his mouth, Patton and Roman passionately making out while Patton jerked Roman off and Logan had decided to take to jerking Virgil's own untouched length. He let out a loud moan over Patton's dick, "Lo-ooh-gann-hah.." The warm air made Patton moan out too, "hnn..Vi, ooh, so good.."

When Patton took to massaging Roman's balls, the room got louder. Roman was, second to Virgil, the second loudest out of them. Virgil may seem quiet but when you got him going, he screamed like a mother fu- "OH! Pat, Pat, hah, oh my-ah, aah, AH!" Roman's shoulders tensed as he rode out his orgasm. This was far more vanilla than they usually went, a whole closet of toys just waiting for next times use. As soon as Roman came, Patton did too, right in Virgil's mouth, "Vi, Ro, Lo, oh my gOD AAH!" Virgil swallowed and licked his lips.

Seeing as Virgil hadn't cum yet (he was very close), all three took to help him. Logan was still pumping his dick, but Roman was kissing his neck and Patton was massaging his nipples. It took about two seconds of this treatment for him to cum and he stayed true to his name as a screamer, loudly moaning out, "OH MY GOD! AH, AH, HAAH!" He came on Logan's hand and Patton's thigh, laying back onto Roman's chest as he was spent. Logan and Patton stood up to go get cleaning supplies while Roman and Virgil sat in a post-orgasm haze.

This was by far their favourite thing. Intimate time shared between four people, all helping one another reach an end goal. Yeah, they thought in unison, nowhere else I'd rather be than in the delicate hands of my loving boyfriends.


End file.
